Vehicles increasingly rely on computers and sensors for a variety of purposes. With time, the information determined from a vehicle gets more sophisticated, and more comprehensive about a variety of aspects relating to the operation of a vehicle.
Numerous conventional approaches exist for matching a vehicle route to a map, and displaying the vehicle route on a map. Conventional approaches typically rely on global positioning system (GPS) information, with varying levels of accuracy and granularity based on the quality of the GPS information.